Walter
Walter, also known as the Eye, was a mutant working for Division 3. Biography Early Life Walter was bullied as a child for physically developing later than other kids his age, leading Walter to have numerous personality issues as an adult. At some point he met with Oliver and Melanie, helped them to create Summerland. After discovering Walter's taking pleasure by hurting others, he was exiled from Summerland by the Birds. He then joined Division 3. Hunting David Walter was a relatively important figure within Division 3, personally leading missions to apprehend David Haller and the mutants at Summerland. To draw David out, Walter abducted his sister Amy Haller. He also began exploring David's past including visiting Dr. Poole's old office, meeting with Philly and Dr. Poole. Walter then set up a trap for the Summerland mutants by posing David's former psychiatrists, Dr. Henry Poole. When Walter reveals the trap to Ptonomy, Kerry, and Sydney, Kerry sees scores of Division 3 agents swarming the beach as they make their way to the light house. She yells, with some excitement, that it's a trap and the three mutants quickly run up stairs while a hail of bullets shred the room they were previously in. Kerry then jumps out of the window hoping to fight the dozens of agents on the ground. Ptonomy then begins to fire at Walter who has entered the room that they were hiding in. Walter uses his power to cause the bullets to miss him. Now out of bullets, Ptonomy attempts to take Walter in hand-to-hand combat. Blocking Ptonomy's punch, Walter knocks Ptonomy out using his powers. Next Sydney faces off against Walter. She touches them and they swap bodies. The of the Division agents arrive and posing as Walter, Syd tells them to put them into the van as she'll take the Summerland mutants back herself. Walter, in Syd's body, begins to state that there was a body swap but Sydney knocks him out before he can speak. While driving back David appears in the road and causes the truck to drive off the pavement. David, not realizing a body swap has occurred opens the back of the truck and release Syd's body (which is being controlled by Walter) and gives her a knife. The real Syd wakes up in time to stop Walter from killing David before attempting to chase her and stop her. David, not realizing the body swap, tackles Walter's body to the ground as the two swap bodies back. Now with his own body Walter shoots Kerry in the shoulder before escaping. Amy's Rescue David went to rescue his sister from Division 3 on his own. Unknown to Division 3, David's mind was home to Amahl Farouk, a powerful psychic mutant who lived off David and his abilities like a parasite. Farouk took control of David's mind when he confronted Division 3, and effortlessly slaughtered Division 3's operatives. Walter was the only survivor of the attack. Farouk, still in control of David, grabbed Amy and took them back to their childhood home. Walter then followed the Summerland team who later came to explore the Division 3 building back to David's childhood home. Walter managed to incapacitate Rudy and take his place, and then attempted to kill David by firing a machine gun at him. Before the bullets hit, Farouk trapped them all in a projection of Clockworks Psychiatric Hospital, where David was once a patient, in the Astral Plane. Alternate Clockworks Farouk posed as Clockworks' head psychiatrist while Walter, David, and the others from Summerland were all his patients. In his session with Dr. Busker, Walter talks about how he matured slower than the other boys in his grade. He says it's not a race on who matures fastest and he is not less of a man because he was slower than normal. Walter is also often seen taking a pocket knife to an apple. While in the Astral Plane, Walter developed an obsession with Kerry Loudermilk and started to stalk her. He watches her while Cary is in the bathroom. Kerry sees Walter watching her and feels vulnerable and alone. Later that night, Kerry wakes up and knocks on the wall however Cary doesn't respond. Kerry then goes to his room and finds it empty. While she's in there Walter appears in the door frame and begins intimidating her. Kerry attempts to match his aggression but without Cary there she's unable to. She then runs from the room screaming for Cary. The Shadow King then turns the hospital into a nightmare, putting David's consciousness in a tiny corner of his mind and Walter really begins hunting Kerry. While Kerry, Syd, and Rudy are exploring the hospital looking for Melanie and David, Walter tackles Kerry into another room, while she's exploring the corridor. In the struggle he knocks off the glasses that Kerry wore. These glasses were Oliver made and can show the wearer what is real. Once again surrounded by patients attacking her Kerry s unable to defend herself from Walter who begins to beat her. Syd attempts to help but to no avail. As Syd attempts to pull Walter off of Kerry, Farouk (as "Lenny") arrives. "Lenny" then forces Walter to stand before saying that he can go and crumpling his body into a ball, killing him. Powers and abilities * Telepathy: Walter is a powerful telepath, who is able to use his power in a variety of ways. ' ' **'Astral Sensing': Walter could sense the presence of astral beings in his vicinity. **'Mental Sedation': Walter was able to knock out Ptonomy just by touching his head with his arm. During this process Ptonomy's right eye looked exactly like Walter's own dead right eye. * Appearance Mimicry: Walter had the power to physically alter his appearance to resemble that of other people. It appears that he was unable to transform what he wore along with himself, as his clothing stayed the same when he impersonated Rudy and Henry Poole. * '''Intangibility: '''Walter was unharmed by the Division 3 agent's bullets, nor was he harmed when Ptonomy shot him at point blank range. Relationships *David Haller - enemy *Sydney Barrett - enemy *Kerry Loudermilk - enemy *Ptonomy Wallace - enemy *Amahl Farouk - enemy and killer *Admiral Fukyama -- superior *Clark - co-worker *Daniel - coworker *Brubaker - coworker *Melanie Bird - enemy *Cary Loudermilk - enemy *Rudy - enemy Appearances *"Chapter 1" *"Chapter 2" *"Chapter 3" *"Chapter 4" *"Chapter 5" *"Chapter 6" *"Chapter 7" References Category:Deceased Category:Division 3 Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Season 1/Characters